


《死神的新娘》第二十四章〔 占有欲 〕

by Programmer_CP



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Programmer_CP/pseuds/Programmer_CP
Summary: 轻度和谐号！





	《死神的新娘》第二十四章〔 占有欲 〕

**Author's Note:**

> 33和66绝美爱情！

祀戊六给易迩三画一个圈，只许他在指定的范围内生活。  
喂他饭，帮他洗澡，抱他入睡，护在他的身边，等着他死亡来临的那一天，与他的灵魂捆绑在一起，让他无处可逃。  
他不想让别人接触易迩三，一直在克制自己内心丑陋的欲望，强忍着没有做出更加过分的事情。易迩三信任他，若是知道他内心那些肮脏的想法，会不会选择离开他？  
离开？他已经没这个机会了，这辈子都别想从他的身边逃开。  
他不希望对易迩三采取强硬的手段，剥夺他本属于人类该有的自由。因为他渐渐地发现，不知什么时候爱上他的人，他的笑，以及他那将自己视作唯一的依恋。  
他想易迩三永远这样开心的活下去，但是.......他知道易迩三是特殊的，往后的事情连DAS的测算不出来会发生什么。他害怕稍微不注意，易迩三就会从这个世界上消失，就像他神不知鬼不觉出现在人类 的世界里一样。  
昏暗的路灯一闪一闪，路灯下祀戊六抱着打着哈气的易迩三，走进了老旧的小区。  
易迩三的手环抱在他的脖子上，睡眼朦胧的看着他的侧颜道：  
“六六，我们到家了吗？”  
“快了，累就再睡一会儿。”す戊六在他的耳边轻声道。  
“嗯，六六我口好渴，想喝冰水。”易迩三揉了揉眼睛，胃难受的要命，挣扎着从祀戊六的身上跳了下来。  
看着他一脸没睡醒的样子，嘴角还挂着一些白渍，祀戊六弯下腰，从口袋里拿出一个手帕，擦了擦他嘴角的口水道：  
“天凉，喝冰水会嗓子疼，回家给你烧凉白开喝” “  
凉白开不好喝，我想喝冰红茶，凉凉的那种。你上次泡的红茶加薄荷叶特别好喝，我还想喝。”易迩三道。  
“晚上喝茶容易失眠，乖，明早泡给你喝。”祀戊六揉了揉他的头发，牵着他的手，朝着家的方向走去。  
他的手很凉，他的手很热，大手牵着小手。看上去画面极其温馨，实则两人的心思完全不在一个频道上。易迩三困的一步路也不想走，祀戊六想抱他上去，却被他拒绝了。说是就几步路，爬爬楼梯不要紧。  
夜已深，易迩三的作业早在学校就写完了。离校前他的肚子饿的咕噜噜直叫，但是一想到那血腥的画面，胃里只觉得翻江倒海，一回到家中，脱了鞋，跑到厕所干呕。  
胃里没有东西，又怎么能够吐的出来。祀戊六站在他的身边，一脸担忧的看着干呕的易迩三，心里除了心疼之外，就是后悔。  
易迩三再怎么特殊，他还是个孩子，一个什么都不懂，还没步入社会的学生。回来的路上就看他脸色苍白，找他要冷水喝，估计那时候胃就开始不舒服了。  
祀 六跪在地上，一只手拍着他的后背，另一只手伸到了他的嘴边道：  
“张嘴”  
？“ 嗯”易迩三疑惑的看着祀戊六，眼角划过生理的泪水，脸色煞白。  
“吐出来就好了，我帮你抠出来。”祀戊六凑到了他的面前道。  
易迩三听后睁大了眼睛，摇头拒绝道：  
“脏，不要这样。 “不  
唔你脏，乖，吐出来就不难受了。”不容易迩三拒绝，祀戊六的手指已经伸到了他的口中。  
“呜呜 - 不 - 要”  
手指在他的口中轻轻搅动，舌尖触碰到了他的手指，紧接着，向他的喉咙里伸去。口水顺着祀戊六的指尖滑了下来，易迩三原本惨白的脸，渐渐变得通红，再也忍受不住的吐了出来。  
“乖戊六拍着他的后背道。  
易迩三的身子一抽一抽的，祀戊六将马桶盖上按下按钮，然后将易迩三翻过来，这才发现易迩三居然哭了。  
他哭红了眼，看上去委屈极了，像个受惊的小兔子一样。  
祀戊六扶着他站了起来，用牙刷杯子为他倒了一杯水，让他漱漱口。易迩三听话照做，只是眼泪就没停止过，越哭越凶，校服也被弄得脏兮兮的。  
“为什么哭了？”祀戊六道。  
易迩三没有回答，哭的更加厉害。祀戊六叹了一口气，将易迩三拥入怀中道：  
“没事了，别怕。”  
“好脏。”易迩三颤着音，埋在他的怀中道。  
“不脏，乖别哭了。你的全部，我都不嫌弃。 “祀戊六道。  
见易迩不在哭泣，祀戊六走到浴缸边，拧开了水龙头，放满了热水，又加了一些冷水道：  
“先洗澡，我出去给你煮点粥，晚上吃清淡一点。”  
正当他快要走出洗手间时，他的手臂被易迩三抓住了。  
“别走，我怕！  
“好，我不走，一起洗？”祀戊六道。  
“嗯。”易迩三点点头道。  
祀戊六像往常一样，解开了他的衣服，然后脱下了自己的衣服，抱着浑身赤衤果的易迩三，踏进了浴缸。浴缸的水很快就漫了出来，易迩三紧闭双眼，根本不敢看着娑戊六。  
浴缸的水很烫，他的身体很快泛起了红韵。祀戊六的下巴抵在他的肩上，粗糙的大手游走在他的身上，不放过一寸肌肤。  
“六六。”热气弥漫着整个浴室，易迩三背对着靠在祀戊六的怀里道。  
“嗯，我在。”祀戊六道  
“好奇怪，你别摸了。”易迩三红着脸道。  
“哪里奇怪？”祀戊六声音沙哑道。  
“痒。”易迩三僵硬着身子道。  
坏心眼的死神，环住了他的细腰，然后摸了摸他的肋骨道：  
“是这里吗？还是这里？”  
易迩三整个身子都在颤抖，没吃东西，刚刚又吐过，身体软的厉害，根本经不起祀戊六的触碰，很快就有了生理反应。发现了自己身体的异样，易迩三挣扎着想要站起身子，却被死神紧紧的抱在怀里动弹不得。  
“我.....我不知道。我.....那个....”他渐渐地变得语无伦次。  
“呵，我的的三三长大了。”死神捏住他的下巴，吻在了他的嘴上。  
易迩三瞪大了眼睛，祀戊六的舌头钻进去，正在舔他的牙齿，还有....舌头！好难受，他不喜欢这样，呼吸好困难。  
“用鼻子呼吸。”祀戊六低沉着声音道。  
一只手环在了他的脖子上，另外一只向着水下摸去。  
“不要！”易迩三害怕极了，他的下体被一只大手紧紧的握着，怪异的感觉袭来，惊恐的看 祀戊六道。  
“不要什么？”祀戊六吻了吻他的脖颈，握着下体的手没有松开，反而是是在他的领口来回揉搓。  
易迩三连忙用手阻住，还没放下去，就被祀戊六的另一只手牢牢抓住，舔了舔他的耳垂道：“没事的，这是正常反应，射出来就好了”  
一边说着，不顾他的反抗，开始上下的律动起来。  
“六六，好可怕，我不要，不要！快停下来！”易迩三扭动着身子，猛地蹭到了什么硬硬的东西抵在他的  
屁股上。好的，好粗！  
“我受不了！热！六六，停下来！难受！不 - 不要！”  
未知的恐惧袭来，稚嫩的身体哪受得住这样的挑逗。没一会儿，就在死神的手中释放了出来。  
浓稠的精液射了他满手都是，浴缸很快就浮上来一团白色的液体。易迩三整个身子向后仰去，昂着脖子，大脑一片空白。  
要不是祀戊六在后面抱着他，他早就滑了下去。易迩三本以为这样就结束了，没想到他被祀戊六翻了一个身子，靠在浴缸上。  
浴缸的水已经被他们折腾的所剩不多，易迩三抬眼望去，看着那个有如婴儿手臂般粗的的肉棒，害怕的下着  
去。三三，我很难受，你帮帮我好吗？ “祀戊六双臂撑在浴缸上，防止易迩三逃出浴缸。  
‘我.....我不会。’易迩三眼眶全是泪水，不知所措的看着祀戊六道。  
“没事，你乖乖的别动，剩下的我来就可以了。“慨戊六道。  
说完，祀戊六就朝着他的脖子上咬去。  
”疼！别咬！“易迩三疼得眼泪掉了出来，伸出手臂，推在祀戊六的肩膀上，想要阻止他继续咬下去。  
“好过分 ....六六....我好疼-求你......”  
。祀戊六松口，舔了舔他脖子上的血迹，沿着他的肩头亲了下去所过之处，都是又咬又啃，疼得易迩三惊叫连连。  
祀戊六将他的双腿合拢，将自己早已硬的的肉棒夹在他的两腿之间道：  
“三三，忍一忍，很快就过去了。”  
一只手固定死易迩三的双手，另外一只搂住他的双膝，来回抽动。易迩三哭着喊着，让祀戊六停下来。  
他不喊还好，这一喊再加上身上留下的的吻痕，祀戊六更想好好的疼爱他了。  
想要得到他，操哭他，将他的肚子射满，在他的身上留下自己的痕迹。  
过了差不多半个小时，易迩三的两腿之间都被磨红了，昏昏沉沉的低声抽泣着。祀戊六一声低吼射在他的肚子上，抱着他喘气。  
“三三，感受到了吗？我真的好爱你，我们永远不分开，好吗？”  
昏迷的易迩三，根本听不见祀戊在说些什么。嘴里哼哼着，求饶的话，双手无力的垂了下来。  
事后，祀戊六抱着易迩三走出了浴室。易迩三被折腾的已经没了意识，任由祀戊六摆布。将他轻轻地放在床上，解开浴巾，身上密密麻麻全是红痕。脖子上还有一个深深的牙印，像是在宣布主权一样。  
为他换上了一套棉睡衣，怕他受凉，又将房中的暖气开到了26摄氏度。  
坐在床边，轻抚在他的脸庞上，前所未有的觉得满足。虽然最后的理智阻止了他继续做下去，但那样还是把三三吓得哭了出来。  
差不多已经快21点了，想到三三没有吃晚饭，将他盖好被子，跑到厨房淘米煮粥。约莫过了半个小时的时候，粥煮好了，祀戊六盛了一碗，又从冰箱里弄了一点小菜，端到了卧室。  
易迩三睡得很不安稳，眉头微蹙祀戊六想粥放在床头柜上，轻声道：  
“三三，醒醒，吃点东西再睡”  
见他毫无反应，祀戊六将他扶了起来，在他的腰后垫了几个枕头，温柔的看着他道：  
“我喂你吃好不好？”  
易迩三迷迷糊糊的睁开了眼睛，歪着脑袋，一副懵懂无知的样子。祀戊六轻笑了一声，坐在床边，端着白粥，舀了一勺吹了吹上面的热气，递到他嘴边道：  
“胃里空空的容易生病，把这碗粥吃了再睡。”  
过了许久，易迩三才张开了嘴，乖巧的将勺子里的白粥吃了下去。  
一个喂，一个吃，很快这碗白粥就见了底。用湿毛巾擦了擦他的嘴角，易迩。三侧着身子躺了下去，背对着死神蜷缩着身子祀戊六也不介意，掀开被子躺在了他的身边，将他拉了回来，吻了吻他的额头道：  
“害羞了？别怕，这是正常生理反应，没什么大不了的。” “  
嗯。”易迩三红着脸，嗯了一声算是回应。  
“睡吧。”祀戊六道。  
“六六。”易迩三突然道。  
“怎么了？”祀戊六道。  
“你为什么要对我又咬又啃，我说不要，你反而更加过分，咬的我好疼......”易迩三道。  
肆戊六不想到易迩三会直接问出来，笑着吻了吻他脖子上的咬痕道：  
“三三，舒服吗？”  
“不舒服，疼，下次不要这样了。”易迩三瞪着眼睛，看着祀戊六道。  
他这一双水汪汪的大眼睛，在配上那若隐若现的吻痕，祀戊六只觉得身体燥热难忍。  
他发现只要对上易迩三，他的就会失控，根本控制不住自己。  
怕再吓到易迩三，将心中的欲火忍了下去，叹了一口气道：  
“嗯，下次注意，不早了，快睡吧。”  
听到祀戊六肯定的答复，易迩三这才放下心思，闭上了眼睛，没一会儿就睡着了  
.................................................. .................................................. .........................  
易迩三本以为今晚会做一个好梦，没想到他又进入了别人的梦境。祀戊六不在他的身边，他静静的坐在医院的长椅上，看着一群人围攻一个小护士。  
为首的是一个妇人，说着一口外地方言，只是护士的鼻子狂骂。  
“好啊，人在你们医院出事了，你还想解释什么！来的时候还好好的，怎么打了点滴人就不行了！大家快来看看，这是一家黑医院，杀人了！什么白衣天使，我呸，一群黑心的混蛋，就知道从我们老百姓手里捞钱！“  
”阿姨，我们事先问过你，你的孩子是否青霉素过敏，你说不过敏，医生才给他配了药，你别血口喷人！“  
”我说不过敏就不过敏了！就是你们医院的失职，皮试为什么不做？我孩子要是有个三长两短，你们一个都别想跑！“  
”你好，请问出什么事情了？“走廊的另外一头，跑来了一名医生道。  
医生看上去三十出头，一身白大褂，戴着一副黑宽眼睛。  
”徐医生。“小护士连忙从人群中跑了出来，躲到了他的身后道。  
徐仁杰，男，35岁，肿瘤一科主任，死于XXXX年4月10日，死因心肌梗塞。


End file.
